See you Later round 2
by Pokefanofthecentury
Summary: This is a re-do, since the first one sucked... Yellow finds Lance in Viridian Forest. Green doesn't like where this is headed. Grantedshipping, GreenxYellowxLance


This is a redo of my other story "See You Later" Why? It was really bad, and done in a rush, that's why . Anyway, on with the story!

A boy with red orange hair limped through Viridian forest. Just days ago, he was blown away by a megavolt sent off by Yellows Pikachu, and his whole body still ached. He leaned against a tree. "Yellow" he mumbled. He cursed himself for losing to someone as naive and innocent as Yellow then continued walking through the forest, in search for a suitable resting place. She was strong, he'll admit that. And brave, cute... He shook his head "I'm ridiculous" he murmured. After all, she just destroyed his hope of what could have been a utopia for pokemon. Ladies, he would never understand them. He felt someones presence enter the forest. The pokemon were quite relaxed and they weren't as anxious as when usual trainers walk in, so it was someone either gentle or familiar. Maybe both. He focused his thoughts on a weedle who was nearby, and read its thoughts. Yellow was here, with Red of course.

Yellows P.O.V  
It's been a few days since my battle with Lance. I wonder where he is right now, or if he's alright at that. I feel bad about hitting him with such a powerful move… I'm really worried for him, but now's not the time for that! I'm on a stroll with Red right now so I gotta stay calm and collected! I've been waiting for a chance to go on a date-err stroll with Red forever. "Yellow? Are you alright there? You're making a lot of weird faces" Red asked me something! Uhh, how to respond? Oh geez I'm blushing now, I can feel it. Aahh what should I do! "Umm I'm just thinking about stuff, y'know?" I smiled nervously. I felt eyes on me. I sent out Kitty quietly. "Hmm? Like your recent battle with Lance?" I swear Red can read minds. I must have shown some kind of expression of recognition. "If that's it, don't worry about it! Just think of this lovely forest and all the calm pokemon within it" Red said as he reached out with a smile. I happily took his hand as we continued our stroll.

As we neared route 2, Red decided he wanted to go home since we were around Pallet Town anyway. He left and I continued my walk alone, stopping to converse with the weedles and caterpies every now and then. Kitty then came screeching out of nowhere and pulled me in a direction. I followed to see if she had found our secret stalker. About 2 trees away, sitting on the floor, was... Lance?

We both stared at each other for a while, I spoke up. "Umm, hi?" He glared at me then slowly got up. "Hi" I looked at my feet to avoid awkward staring. He approached me as I stepped back. "I'm in pain" I stepped back again as he stepped forward. I must look really scared since he looked at me with a satisfied expression. "I-I'm s-so sorry" I stammered out. "You scared?" He smirked. I turned to run, heck yeah I was scared! Lance is a really intimidating person! He grabbed my hand. "Let's walk"

So basically I'm continuing my walk, with Lance that is. I'm scared. He has a nicer aura around him today, that's for sure. Maybe I caught him in a good mood? "Trees are beautiful" Arceus! He spoke so suddenly, I could have had a heart attack! "I-I suppose…" Gasp! He was being poetic! Does this happen often? What if! He's trying to be nice! Right, I should try too. "So, umm, Lance! I was wondering if now that our battle is over, (and I crushed your dreams) maybe we could be… F-friends?" Eep! He glared at me. "Or n-no? yeah, okay." He sighed. As he opened his mouth to speak, I heard a familiar male voice "Yellow! What are you doing with him? He's dangerous, and you know better than to hang around with him. Especially after what happened a few days ago too!" Two arms wrapped around me pulling me close. "Don't you dare come near her again." Green threatened Lance. Green pulled me away to his gym as Lance raised his hands in questioning defense.

Viridian Gym~

He sat me down in a chair opposite from him. "Tell me everything. NOW." Green looked so serious. "Umm, you see, me and Red were walking and after Red left, I found Lance. So I started awkward conversation with him and we started walking-" I was cut off when Green pulled me into his arms once more. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head. (Not physically if Lance being scary counts as mental pain) "That's a relief." He sighed. "Never worry me like that." Well here's the thing. Red always has perfect timing and this was a bad time as Green was hugging me that Red burst in screaming about borrowing some medicine for his oversized Snorlax. He froze midsentence. " Gasp! Yellow! I did not know you and Green had a thing for eachother" I blushed and pushed Green away. "T-T-This isn't what i-it looks like!" I stammered out. "riiiiigghhhttt" Red gave me a mischievous grin and continued talking to Green as I left the gym.

I ran back into the forest to find some peace of mind. A few minutes later I found him in a clearing. "Eep!" I squeaked. He turns and smirks at me. "I knew you'd be back. Im just that irresistible aren't I?" He teased me. Shall we continue our walk?" He asked. We walked deep into the forest.(I had no choice) Eventually, we got near the center and there was a little hole in the ground, Lance lifted the ground up to reveal a trapdoor. (I'M GETTING KIDNAPPED SOMEONE SAVE ME) "welcome to my home"

I've gotten used to seeing Lance everyday to the point where it's relaxing to just sit and talk with him, just for a while is fun too. He's gotten a whole lot nicer too. I've been seeing him for 3 weeks now at exactly 2 'o' clock. People are getting suspicious, I can tell. Red always asks if I'm secretly making out with Green in there. Green asks me if I'm going to relax. And Blues question is definitely NOT going to be mentioned on here because of how detailed and inappropriate it is.  
Today I decided I was going to see Lance again. "Yellow!" I turned to see Green. He caught up to me. "Where are you going?" He panted. "Just a walk" I answered, same as every day. "Let with me come with you" He said "you've been going into the forest everyday at the same time. Anything you want to tell me?" Geez he's persistent "Sure you can come!" So we walked around, avoiding the center where he could see Lance having coffee and waiting for me. Eventually we got to Pallet Town. "Umm, thanks for walking with me, I guess. Bye!." I started to run. "Yellow, if anything's up tell me, okay?" Green shouted. "Kay" I shouted. I went to Professor Oak's house for a while and chatted, so if Green asked, I had a witness to say I was there. I left in about 30 minutes.

I headed into Viridian Forest again, this time, alone. I ran through the path I used often to get to the center. When I got there, Lance was impatiently sitting there with an annoyed look on his face and an empty coffee cup. I ran up to him "I'm sorry I'm late. Green followed me so I detoured to Pallet for a while." He stood up from his seat and pat my head. "Geez you're such a handful. I thought you got kidnapped or something." IRONIC. He sighed. "Don't scare me" so I stayed the night there. Lance was on the couch. When I woke up I went to wake Lance up as well. I went to the couch and poked him. He groaned. "lemme sleep in" He was immature when he was sleepy. I guess everyone is. I decided to make breakfast, noodle cups. I left some on the table with a note.  
-Going to walk around, I'll be back before dinner, Yellow-

As soon as I got to Viridian city, Blue just about killed me "YELLOW, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED AND GREEN THINKS YOU'RE HANGING AROUND WITH LANCE. HE'S NO GOOD FOR YOU! GOSH! Oh and I think Green likes you" she said the last part in a whisper. "He talks about you a lot and he stammers and it's adorable" Blue giggled. "B-Blue! You're so weird" I couldn't help but blush. Then, she ran away shouting "Yellow's in a love square~" Sigh. She meant me, Red, Green, and Lance. It's not like me and Lance are dating. Right? That would kill the square! Red clearly sees me as a sister. Period. Besides, Green is like a brother to me! (bro-zoned)

On my way to the gym to say hi to Green, I saw Red, who looked like he was about to downright murder someone. "Red? What's wrong?" I ran up to him. "Yellow, listen. Go home and don't come out until I tell you to. Green ate the last noodle cup." I sighed. A noodle fight. Again. I sat around the house for about an hour before getting up to get ready to go to see Lance again. Same time. Same place. Every day.

Greens P.O.V  
"Red? Where are you? Yellow? Anyone here?" Did Red just tell me to wait at Yellows house or did I hear incorrectly? He told me an hour ago after all… I'll just sit here a while. A few minutes later, Red showed up. "Green? Where's Yellow? I gave her a real good reason to be in her house. (noodle fight) Did she leave?" Sigh. Red was playing matchmaker again with Blue. I stood up "I'm leaving. Later" the thought of Yellow not being here disturbed me though. Where is she? I hope she wasn't with Lance. I've been feeling uneasy after seeing them together 3 weeks ago, she was better off with me anyway. Wait, what? Whatever. I should look for her in Viridian forest, she goes there often anyway. Let's see... The middle is somewhere I haven't been before. A clearing? Hey look, something shiny! A ring? No. A trapdoor. Common courtesy says to knock.

Lances P.O.V.  
"Lance. Someone's at the door, I'll be in your room, fixing my hair" Yellow shouted to me. Well I guess I'll answer it. It was Green. He squinted at me. "Do you kidnap people here or what?" I chuckled. "Why would I?" Green looked around. "Nice place, mind if I look around?" I rolled my eyes. Then I shut the door. I heard him pounding the door some more telling me to open the door. Like that's ever gonna happen. "Lance? Who's that?" I could hear Yellow from my room. "it's Green, wanna talk to him?" She was quiet for a bit. "I suppose" she walked to the door.

Greens P.O.V.  
He's hiding something, I know he is. Come on open up! I've been hitting this door for a while. Eh? The doorknob turned. Finally. "Look, I know you're hiding someth-" the one who opened the door, was Yellow. "What are you doing here, Yellow?" She looked down. "I umm, kinda live here? It's like a second home…" What? Okay. I'm lost. "You live with HIM?" She slowly nodded."Yellow, we're leaving" she looked up at me. "huh? But I gotta-" "NOW" I said more sternly. She silently followed me, glancing back at Lance and waving. He got up. "Come out, Charizard" a huge orange fire breathing lizard dragon came out. "Yellow, get on" "But-" As soon as we were in the clouds, Lance came up on his Dragonite. "Kidnapper!" He shouted. "Dragonite, hyper beam"  
"Charizard, block it with a flame thrower"

We swooped down on Pallet town, since it wasn't that far away anyways. Yellow, go find Red. "but-" I glared at her and she ran off. "Lance!" I called out. "stay away from Yellow!" He slowed down and landed. I landed next to him. "Don't tell me what to do" he literally spat with venom coating the words. Then he ran into Reds house to get Yellow. When he came out 10 seconds later, Yellow was trying to catch up with him. Figures no one was inside Reds house. Yellow ran off with Lance, and they flew away. I guess she doesn't feel the way I do. She really is something…

Lances P.O.V.  
Godangit Green. And he called me a kidnapper. "Hey, Yellow." I turned around to see her beaming at me. "where do you wanna go?" She looked at the sky for a while. "First, I wanna go home." She started. "Then, I'm gonna apologize to Green tomorrow. After that, we can go wherever you want to" I smiled at her. "Alright, M'lady, home it is" I said as we landed. Again, Viridian and Pallet are pretty close to each other. Yellow walked into our home and flopped on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. I sighed. "Goodnight, Yellow" I swear she muttered "love you" but she's half asleep, she doesn't know what she's saying. I brushed her hair out of her face. "I suppose I could love you…"


End file.
